


Flow with it

by Blaiseit



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Self-Insert, its 2018 why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiseit/pseuds/Blaiseit
Summary: Sarah Elliot wakes up in the wrong town, in the wrong time, in the wrong damn book series. Why couldn't she have taken the place of Harry Potter instead of Bella Swan?





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'll be real here. Sarah is 100% just me if I was a girl and not the mess of a gender that I actually am. I'm writing this because the idea got stuck in my head about if a girl got stuck in twilight but she wants nothing to do with the cullens and there really arent a lot of those around. I'm not posting this so you all can criticize it, just so people like me can maybe get a laugh. So if you don't like it go back to the search buddy. Will I actually continue this? Who knows

It was the sun shining through the window that woke me up. When I had gone to sleep it had been right as a storm had started passing over head and there was no way it would have cleared enough to be a bright sunny day outside. I opened my eyes to see what was going on outside that made it so bright, but froze before I could even turn to the window. That was not my ceiling. I’m not in my own bed. I feel the panic quickly growing inside me, but before it gets out of control I clamp down on it. Now it not the time to freak out, I need to stay calm. I sit up in the bed and look around at the room that was most definitely not my room. It was, honestly, really boring and plain. The walls were white, the furniture was a cream color, even the blankets on the bed were just a solid lavender color. It looked like whoever’s room this was they had just got the most basic things and never tried to put any sense of who they are into the design, and that was certainly not how I had decorated my room. Where were the cat curtains on the windows? The trees painted on the wall by the bed? The flags? The bookshelves, the action figures, the Black furniture? Whose room is this and why was I the one in it!?  
No. No panicking. You can stay calm Sarah, you’ll figure this out and be fine. I got up out of the bed and walked over to the window. I wasn’t in the Sacramento anymore, that was for sure. I turn back to the room. It was clean and neat with barely anything to give me a clue as to whose room it was. The only thing on the floor was a suitcase that looked to be packed pushed up against the wall across from the bed. I went over and opened it, but it wasn’t my clothes in there. The clothes that were in there fit the look of the room with more boring colors and styles, all looking to be long sleeve shirts and boot cut jeans. Wow, this girl is really out of style. Like, I wouldn’t say I really understood the trends that seem to be popular recently, but I know that boot cut jeans were barely even made anymore. They hadn’t been popular since at least 2010.  
With nothing else that could help me in the room, the only option left was, well, outside of the room. Most likely the door was locked if my kidnappers wanted me to stay in the room. Fuck it, might as well try.  
I walked over to the door and grabbed the knob before I could take the time to really think about it. Surprisingly, it swung open freely.  
“Sarah, you’re up, good. I was just coming to wake you. We need to hurry up and leave so we don’t miss your flight.” A woman with curly, shoulder length, brown hair was at the end of the hall that was outside the door. “Grab your bag and lets head out, Phil’s gonna stay here and keep packing up the house, so it’ll just be me taking you there.”  
The woman had already turned around, apparently not noticing my blank face and stiff posture nor the fact that I was most likely not the Sarah she thought I was. I stood frozen there for a minute, while my brain basically short circuited. I don’t know who this woman is, or who Phil is, but if she’s taking me to the airport, then playing along will get me out of this situation. But, fuck, that can go so wrong in so many ways.  
The Woman’s head poked around the corner with a questioning look on her face.  
“Are you fully awake there, Hon? We can stop and get coffee on the way if we leave now.” She wanted a response.  
Fuck.  
I nod and grab the suitcase and leave the room to follow the woman. Hey, if this woman is gonna kill me at least I might get a coffee out of it. I follow the woman out to the car, which was a pretty old Toyota but not everyone can have a new car, I put the suitcase into the trunk and climb into the passenger seat. The woman was already in the drivers seat and as I got in she gave me a sad water eyed smile. I looked away to stare out the window. I don’t know this woman, let alone why she looks like she’s driving me to my grave and I really don’t want to think about it.  
Thankfully, she doesn’t say anything, just starts the car and gets us on the road. We do stop at a coffee store about five minutes down the street, so if I do die today I’ll die at least have gotten one last drink.  
About ten minutes down the road the woman starts talking. It was just gossip mostly, or about her recent dates with Phil (who I learned was her husband), or about what had happened in her last yoga class yesterday (One of the other woman fell sideways while doing a pose and she knocked down the whole row she was in like they were dominoes). She seemed fine with me not participating in the conversation, accepting my nods of acknowledgement to show I was listening as if that was all she expected of me.  
From what I can tell she thinks I’m her daughter Sarah, who was only 17 and a high school junior moving to Washington to live with her father since she and Phil would be travelling around a lot for Phil’s job.  
The déjà vu feeling I had was making me even more uncomfortable than I already was listening to a stranger tell me about her day as if I was her child.  
After another thirty minutes of driving through the city (Phoenix Arizona of all places), we arrived at the airport. The watery look in the woman’s eyes was back and worse than before.  
“Sarah, you can come home whenever you want — I'll come right back as soon as you need me.” I felt the panic again. I needed to get away from this conversation.  
“You don’t need to worry about me. Have a good time with Phil in Florida alright? I love you, mom” I said, hoping it would be enough for her. It was what she needed to hear, since she nodded and wiped her eyes. I took that chance to get out of the car, grabbing my suitcase, waving at the car as I speed walk away as fast as I could without looking like I was running from the car and the woman who was definitely not my mom.  
I pull ‘my’ wallet and plane ticket out of the front pocket of the suitcase, which I hadn’t checked earlier, you know, like an idiot. If I have enough money in the wallet I can get a flight back to California and-  
The picture on the ID was me. But it said my name was Sarah Marie Swan, not Sarah Christine Elliot. What made me pause however was the expiration date on the license. It said it expired on the 20th of September 2013. If they had made me a fake drivers license, why would they get one that was five years expired? I look at the plane ticket. It was to Port Angeles Washington on January 17th,2005.  
Well, this just got a whole lost more complicated than I thought. Finding out I’m thirteen years in the past and somehow in the same situation as Bella from twilight was not how I thought my kidnapping was going to turn out, and yet somehow, I’m not nearly as panicked as I was earlier. I think I might be in shock, to be honest. My plan to go back to California kind of died before it even got a chance, since I couldn’t exactly go back to my house or family, when to them I am supposed to be an eight-year-old.  
I get on the flight to Washington. It’s not as if I have many options, so I just go along with the path that had been laid out for me already. Maybe this is just a weird dream that was disturbingly real. I mean, I read plenty of fanfiction about people finding themselves stuck in various media, so it wouldn’t be too weird for me to have a dream like that. The fact that it was Twilight of all things is what was weird, since I never liked the books. It was my sister who had gone through a Twilight phase, while I had been the one dragged along to the movies with her since my mother figured it could be a ‘bonding experience’ or something. I only ever even read the first book, and I went into that with the mindset of ‘my sister likes it, so this book is terrible’ leading me to be one of those kids that were the opposite of the twilight fans, the type of kid who had to say how shit the story was every time it came up. But that was years ago, I’m 21 now, not 11 like I was when the movies came out, and not 17 like Bella was in the books.  
I was Sarah Elliot, the 21-year-old college dropout who lived with her mother and worked at a pet store. This had to be a dream.  
Right?  
I’m just going to go with yes and deal with the consequences of that.  
X  
The car ride with Charlie went exactly as it was written. The only difference from the book I’ve noticed is, well my name being Sarah and not Bella. Besides the name difference, neither Renee or Charlie seem to notice that I’m not their daughter. I tried to mostly just go with what I remembered Bella saying (or at least what I think she would say given what I know about her) so that I wouldn’t have to deal with Charlie asking any questions about how I had changed or something. That may just be the last thing I want right now.  
During the plane ride, I had decided that, if whatever is going on is a dream, its one that I don’t have any control over and that I don’t really want to be stuck in, so I would just be Bella for now since I know that at the very least get through the day. And if it wasn’t a dream… well, then I don’t really want to draw any more attention to myself than I will already have. If I’m still here tomorrow, I would have to go to school (God, going back to high school after three years, this is gonna suck), and at that school were the Cullens. I’d rather not get involved with them if I can help it. I can live without a sparkly vampire boyfriend that constant wants to kill me, thank you very much. Hopefully, I’ll have Bella’s mind protection so he doesn’t immediately know that I’m kind of in on their secret, since I know that I’m not going to be able to not think about the fact that their fucking vampires all god damn day.  
Currently, I was in the room Charlie had set up for his daughter, unpacking the suitcase that was full of clothes that are really not my style. The Sarah I had replaced was just as plain as Bella. The shirts were mostly solid colors, no patterns or images, pants were all just a standard denim color, no light denim or black jeans. Mostly all clothes that were vaguely feminine but over all they would just make you blend in to a crowd. Bella and I could not have worn clothes more different from each other. As much as I hate attention, my clothing and general appearance called attention to me. I like to call my self ‘subtle emo’ with most of my clothes being black or grey, or if not dark then they were absurdly bright. All Black skinny jeans and band shirts and dyed hair, then piercing and tattoos the second I was legally old enough.  
Though Bella’s outfits were appreciated since I very much doubt Forks has enough diversity that my usual wardrobe would be, while not the most common, not completely unheard of. I’ll just stick to the clothes I have and hope that I can stay under the radar.  
With the clothes put into the closet, I turned to the window. If things were going to follow the plot, then Edward would be climbing in and watching me sleep like the creep he is. I’ll make sure to sleep with the window closed and lock, not that it would really do any good but hey, better than nothing. I wouldn’t want to make it easy on him, would I?  
I couldn’t simply assume that things were actually going to follow the plot of Twilight, however. Whether this is a dream or if my mind finally broke to the point where I’m create complex delusions, the only things I knew that were the same as the plot with absolute truth is Bella’s- now my- background. The future could be entirely different. I’m a rather firm believer in the infinite universe theory, that every possible outcome of every possible situation has happened in one universe or another. Just because it looks as if it is the same right now doesn’t mean it will turn out how I expect. Granted, that also means that there is the possibility of where I am now in a universe that is exactly the same, except for the name change and, well, me being here. I can’t just do as I want, the known risks are higher with the added variable of vampires. And werewolves, for that matter. I thought, as I looked down at the red Chevy truck Charlie had bought off Billy Black.  
I had driven a truck once before. I had been visiting my father, who was feeling guilty for having basically abandoned me after my parents got divorced, and he had me driving his truck down a narrow, winding, dirt road despite my voiced reluctance to do so. It wasn’t a fun experience. I’ll just have to get used to the difference in size from what I’m used to. It’s not like I could walk to Forks High in the pouring rain or snow. Well, at least not without getting sick.  
“Hey Sarah? Dinner’s here.” Charlie called up to me from downstairs. He had ordered a Pizza, seeing as he had no food in his fridge. I’ll probably go grocery shopping tomorrow after school- if I survive, that is.  
I get, up and head down to the kitchen to see Charlie grabbing paper plates from a cabinet, a large meat lovers pizza sitting on the counter. We both silently got our shares, then moved to the couch rather than the table so that Charlie could watch the football game. I wasn’t interested in sports (at least one thing Bella and I have in common), but I didn’t want both of us to have to eat alone. I preferred Charlie’s silent companionship to Renee’s constant chatter from this morning.  
“I’m gonna head up stairs and get ready for bed. I’m feeling pretty jetlagged.” I say after having eaten four slices of pizza.  
“Okay, Sar, I’ll probably be gone when you leave tomorrow, so have a good day at school?” He said it as more of a question than a statement, as if unsure if it was appropriate to say that. Wow, Bella kind of had a really bad relationship with him, huh? I can relate. At least Charlie is trying, no matter how awkward the attempts are.  
“Thanks, dad. I’ll see you tomorrow after work?” I ask.  
“Yeah, I should be home for dinner. Night, Sar.” He said.  
“Good night.” With that I disappeared back up stairs and into what was now my room. And what may be my room for a while.


	2. Going back to school

It was not the sun, but rather an alarm that woke me up the next morning. It wasn’t the sound of the alarm clock I had set last night, the one Charlie had gotten me before I had gotten her. It was the default ringtone of an Iphone playing away next to my head. I shot awake, nearly flinging the phone off the bed, but managing to catch it before it fell.   
It was my phone, the one I’ve had for over a year now down to the case and the scratches on the screen. How did it end up on my pillow last night, when I most definitely did not have it yesterday when I woke up in the completely wrong life?  
And speaking of completely wrong life, I was still in the room in Charlie Swan’s house in Forks, Washington.   
Not a dream then, I thought. I let my mind go on auto pilot through my morning routine of getting ready for -ugh- a school day.   
I throw on the first shirt and jeans I see, then head out the door, skipping breakfast. The thought of what could happen today was making me far to anxious to eat. If I can just make it through today, then I should be safe for at least a few weeks, right? Fuck, I really wish I had paid more attention to those books now.  
My phone, surprisingly, is charged and still has all my music that had been on it before this mess started, but it wasn’t connected to any signal, so basically was just a glorified iPod, but I would rather have my music and nothing else than not have my phone at all.   
It was 7:35 by the time I got in the truck and I couldn’t stall any longer or I would be late for my -uggghhhh- first day of high school for the second fucking time.  
The drive to the school was less stressful than I had thought it would be last night, since I had my own music to help calm me down. One familiar thing in a world that was so off from what I was used to. I turned on the 25th anniversary version of The Phantom of the Opera, the one album that, no matter what, calms me down. This show wont even be played for another 6 years, the 25th anniversary being in 2011. Maybe I could go see it, if I’m stuck here for, well, forever I guess.  
By the time I had arrived at the school’s parking lot, I had The Music of the Night playing on repeat, just letting Ramin Karimloo’s voice put me in what could be called a good mood, all things considered. The lot was already pretty full, so I pulled into a spot near the back that was clear of other cars. The last thing I need is to crash the truck into one of my new class mates cars. There were kids ( teenagers, god, I’m meant to be a teenager too, fuck,shit no) milling about obviously watching my truck in an attempt to see the new girl. I’ve never been a new kid before, having only lived in one place my entire life. This is not going to be a fun experience.   
My stomach drops just a bit more when I see the silver Volvo on the other side of the lot. My sister had been obsessed with Volvos for months simply because Edward drove one, it had been the most annoying thing because everytime she saw one on the road she would squeal so loud it would often scare my mother while she was driving making the car jerk as she flinched from the sound.  
The Volvo was luckily clear of any supernatural beings and I didn’t see them any where in the lot so I used the chance to walk to the office to get my schedule for the day.   
There was a Red-haired woman behind the desk, who I think was named Mrs. Coop? Cope? Mrs. Cope. Maybe.   
“Can I help you?” She asked. Lady, you know exactly why I’m here, everyone in town knows who I am because of Charlie’s bragging, I thought, but bite my tongue so I didn’t say any of it out loud.   
“My name is Sarah… Swan.” I say, stumbling over the last name.   
“Of Course,” she said before handing me my schedule and the paper that I had to get the teachers to sign.  
“Thank you,” I say, turning and leaving the building and heading in what was hopefully the direction of my first class, English with Mr. Mason. When I got there, he had me sit in the back at an empty desk without making me introduce myself or any of that bullshit which I’m sure other teachers will make me do today.   
I only end up making it through one class before overly friendly Mike Newton decides to try his hand at making a new friend. I’m otherwise friendless so I let him walk me to my next class. It will, if nothing else, give me a place to sit at during lunch.   
The day passed as all high school classes did. Slow and agonizingly boring. I learned best by demonstrations but teachers mostly stuck to text or videos, which my mind instantly forgot (unless it was funny). On top of that my ADHD made it so I couldn’t focus on what the teacher was actually saying for more than five minutes at a time, unless also drawing, but of course, teachers generally didn’t like when you were doodling the entire class period.  
It was at lunch that I learned whether or not I was going to be dodging vampires for the next who knows how long. I had seriously debated just eating in my truck, but then if the Cullens were here, I would rather not find out in biology when I would have to sit next to Edward, who may or may not want to eat me. Yeah, best I have that impending panic attack in the cafeteria where he won’t be forced to sit next to my racing heartbeat.  
And there I was, stuck in the middle of a group of seventeen-year-old’s who were way too excited about befriending the new girl, when I saw them. Sure enough, in the back corner of the cafeteria where two girls and three boys, all of whom were so drop dead gorgeous that my only thought when I saw them was Oh Hot Damn. Of course, that thought only stayed for all of one second before my mind turned more to thoughts like Oh wait fuck no.   
Jessica noticed where I was looking and eagerly jumped at the chance to gossip and started giving me the run down on the Cullen family. The Cullen family who were sitting on the other side of the cafeteria from me and who were very real and were very much not human. And given that Edward didn’t just look in my direction, he didn’t hear that thought, so this is going to end up not going the way I hoped it would. I don’t think I can feel my legs.  
Jessica had stopped talking and was looking at me as if she expected some response. I hadn’t heard a word she’d said, how long was she even talking for? Instead of answering, I looked down at my lunch tray and the sad sandwich I had gotten to avoid any questions about why I wasn’t getting food. As, both a distraction for myself and as a way to get away with not answering, I took a huge ass bite of the sandwich. I also immediately regretted taking a bite at all. Ah, the American public-school system was at it again with their extremely bad food that was probably not even slightly edible.   
It worked in both the ways I wanted it to though, as I focused more on not throwing up the supposed turkey and cheese in my mouth than on the family of fucking real ass vampires that were sitting in the same room as me; and Jessica saw the look on my face and sympathized with me on the shared experience of school food rather than continuing on with her quest to get me to shit on the Cullens or whatever she was trying to do. The conversation at the table moved on from talk about the -holy fucking shit ass vampires that were real and sitting there oh god why- perfectly normal siblings that were totally eating their lunch, to talk of what food I should avoid while here, and where to go in town to get the best things. I don’t know why they had to tell me specific stores. It’s not as if Forks has multiple different grocery stores or clothing shops.   
I spent the rest of lunch ignoring everything outside of the table I was at. That might have been a bad idea honestly, but oh well. As Eric Yorkie was ragging on Mike for trying to promote his families sports supply store to me, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the last five minutes before I had to sit next to the most melodramatic 117 to have ever been create. And who may very well try and kill me within the next hour.   
Fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow a second chapter. Who would have thought. I sure didn't. Will there be a third? I mean probably it gets interesting in the next part.


End file.
